The True Story of the Smashers
by darKnite'92
Summary: It involves the Mafia, idiotic geniuses, sword play, etc. It consists of several different subplots that eventually tie together. PLEASE R&R. Or else I'll cry like a little girl! Or maybe kill you. Whichever. Spell checked now.
1. The Mafia's Chapter

A.n. oh yeah this story is actually 6 stories. It will change stories each chapter. Every smasher will be in a story and only one (except for master hand etc.) and you may be like why don't you just have 6 different stories and not put them in one story. Well I want to update at least every so often, and this is a lot easier. By lazy me, darKnite'92.

The word "Mafiya" only refers to the Russian mafia, all others its mafia.

CHAPTER 1 The Mafia

DiscLaImeR: I dO Not own ssbm oR THe mafia bring 20,000 to willbay park at 7:30 pm on Friday and the mayor will be returned unharmed,NO COPS OR ELSE!

FYI: I don't smoke, I hate being around smoke. This is poking fun at the 30's Mafia.

It was 5:30 am and the mafia was having a meeting at the don's house. So far only 3 people showed up. The don, "mafia pikachu"', and "Smokey Mccash".

"Mafia Pikachu" was pikachu(obviously) wearing a green hat, "Smokey Mccash" was a Mr. Game&Watch in green. The don was Mario in the usual.

Smokey opened every thing up by asking "So, wassup?"

Don then responded something that had nothing to do with the question "Ahh! Finally get to smoke.'

Pikachu then asked in an odd "What?"

"My wife... the wife of the Don of the Mafia, don't know I, the Don of the Mafia smoke. So I don't smoke around her for the hell of it." Said the Don making even less sense.

Then the don lit a cigar followed by Smokey. Pikachu saw that in front of every chair was an ash tray. He then guessed that a lot of mobsters smoked.

Smokey said "Ay,AY,Ay, why ain't chu smokin'."

Pikachu then replied "I don't smoke."

"Good one."

" No really, I don't"

"Yah right non-smokers don't exist."

"Yes they do."

''No they don't."

"Yes they do."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do." said the don.

"Since when?" asked Smokey

"Since forever." said the Don.

Smokey asked "You're kidding, right?"

The Don then asked the question "Does it look like I'm kidding?"

Smokey thought hard and answered "Uhhh...yes!"

Don stared.

Smokey then thought a loud "Something tells me that was a stupid answer...hmm..."

"I'll give you a hint. It's not yes."

" Ummmm...uhh...is it kinda?"

"No it either yes or no, and it's not yes."

"Is it yes?"

"NO!"

" Rats I coulda swore it was yes hmm...rrrr ...uhh...hmm..."

Pikachu then screamed "Arrrgh! He isn'..."

Smokey stopped Pikachu determined to answer it himself "Ay,ay,ay, don't tell me! hmmmm...uhh...crud... mmm...huh.. man...I know it must be sorta!"

Don then said calmly "No"

"Hmm uhhh rrrr...crud well I think it's nahh couldn't be hhhmmmm, well might as well see if it is although it's probably not, is it no?" said Smokey answering the very difficult question.

"Oh my god you are soo smart how did you find out in only 15 minutes!" Yelled the Don in lack of amazement for Smokey's feat.

Smokey not understanding that the ruler of the Mafia wasn't in amazement in his awesome feat that would take most years upon years to do, and responded. "Uhh hey you don't have to be so flattering. It was 16!"

Pikachu then scoffed "Phht."

Then Luigi came in his usual attire.

Smokey asked "Luigi what happened to you?"

"Damna bitcha kick me outta." said Luigi.

"Oh."

"Have youha seen grunta."

Don then said "nope."

Smokey then asked "Ay, Ay,Ay, why ain't chu' smokin'."

Luigi sighed out a "...fine."

Then Luigi grabbed a cigarette from his pocket. He then lit it and put it in his mouth.

Don then reminded every one else that they were waiting on two more people.

Then all the sudden Yoshi came in.

Pikachu then greeted him with a plain old but very commonly used and excepted "Hi."

Yoshi replied with a ''Hey''.

Smokey then interrupted "Ay,Ay,Ay, why ain't chu' smokin."

Yoshi then said "Huh, oh yeah I quit. Loren put me up to it because Timmy's eight now."

Smokey then went"...no ...no ...NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO, NO, NO, this can't be...how?...why?...WHY..WAAAHHH... why did he (sniff) become a non-smoker! (crying) why, why, **WHY**? you can't Yoshi, you'll die."

Yoshi then stated"Uhh actually I'm gonna live around 6 years longer now!"

Smokey asked hysterically "**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT**? Smokers live much longer lives than non-smokers!"

Don then laughed "No vise-versa dumb ass."

Smokey screamed "WHAT?"

Don then sighed.

Then the Don grabbed a cigarette box and showed him the surgeon's warning.

Smokey screamed "... **OH MY GOD**!... everything I know is,.. is a lie. **A LIE, A LIE I TELL YOU A**..."

Don said "What ever."

Then grunt (Donkey Kong) appeared magically by opening the door, and coming in. Gasp!

Grunt then plagiarized from my friend (in reality he did not…) "Did j'ya miss me?"

"Ay, Ay,... oh your already smoking." started Smokey.

Don then announced "Okay, here's the job. Chinese laundry mat won't pay protection. Get my drift."

Luigi asked "When?"

Don then answered "In 5 hours."

Then the phone rings, and the Don gets it.

Don announced again "Change in plan... we do notin', uhhh see yeah on Friday."

Edit: 8-25-06. Finally spell checked and took out two of each of the "yes they do" and "no they don't". It was too long.


	2. Bad Boys

Chapter: #2 BAD BOYS

I do not own Michael Jackson (fortunately) or SSBM (unfortunately)

It was Wednesday at 3:30 pm. The cops and Bounty Hunters were looking for two men that were... were... were... MOONERS (crying sound).

Fox (looks around): "Well here's where it happened, the mooners mooned... 16 people". Then Falco said" They'll die in prison or out here by their captures. It is dead or alive after all". "I hope for death, for them" replied Fox.

Meanwhile two bounty hunters were thinking about how to catch the bastard.

"How do we catch "look at my hairy butt Joe" and " forgot to wipe my ass Tim" Before their 200,000,000$ is taken by someone else." said Samus. " We listen because they will attack again". Said Captain Falcon right before he flicked the ash from his cigarette trying to act cool ...but it landed on the silk carpet.

Then they ditched.

Meanwhile Fox and Falco were really drunk, and at a bar, and doing what no sober man would do. They were singing Michael Jackson.

"Just beat it

uhhhh...

Don't stop 'till you... you get enough

Wooo

owwww...owwwww...owwwww...owwwww" sang Fox. "Hey you have to go OOWWWW." said some drunk guy. "No Falco kicked me in the balls" said Fox. "Sorry ... ya' gotta watch were...were... your...uhhh...uhhhhh...uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...uuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmm...uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...dancin'...wait...that's ..not..uhhhh...right...you were...uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...heehheehh...you are ssssssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooo...drunk...that...you...eat...uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...well...I...can't make a joke out of that ..because your so drunk...hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...you get it...do you...do you...ohhh yah you can't...because your so drunk...HHHHHHaaahhh haaahhhhha ahhhahahhahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahahahha...hut hut...hahahahhahahahahahhahhazhahhahhahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahaah...you get it ...well...dunkie...drunkie...do...you...you drunk...hahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahaahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahaahahahahhahahahhahahahahahhahahhaahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhahahhhhhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahaha...drunk...drunk...hahhahahahahhahahahahahahhahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahhahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahaahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahaahahhahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahahahhahaahhahahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaahahaahhahahahahahyhahahahahahh...I ...have a joke for you...what are you...well...give up...your...a...a...a drunk...hahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahayhahhahahahahahahahahahahhahah...hut...hut...I'm...gonna need a breather...hahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhas...cause your so drunk...hahahahhahahahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"said Falco. "Your buddie left you 3 hours ago." said the bar tender. "probably 'cause he's so drunk...hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahahhhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhaahhahahhahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahahahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...get it Fox...get it...of course...you do...hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,...hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...get it...,...hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said Falco

The next day a huge scream was heard.

"It must be the mooners" said Fox. "Probably 'cause your soo soo soo..."said Falco right before Fox knocked him out."oh no it's the cops" said "forgot to wipe my ass Tim"

Then they ran like hell...slowly. Slow enough for the the fox with a hang over to grab his gun and shoot Joe. But not slow enough for Fox to reload.

Then C. Falcon came and chased Tim and he would have caught him if Tim didn't get hit by a tanker truck.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooo"screamed C.Falcon "Shut the hell up" screamed Fox.

Edit: Spell checked 8-25-06.


	3. Joining a Dumbass Street Dance Gang

Chap #3 joining a dumb ass dance street gang

I do not own ssbm or any of the gangs referred to... Or do I..." No you don't" said some random dude...aww crap...or maybe it's a good thing for me that I don't own them..."No it sucks for you" said the random dude killing my hope

"All I want is to be cool... and rad, hip, hop, and be the top foseizzie. But once I said that in school and I got my ass kicked and people would shove pinecones up my ass for the next 4 months. That hurt like hell let me tell you now, and it made me soil my pants every other day. The worst part was when I was taking a crap. I'd be screaming and crying and it gave me the worst...and I mean the worst constipation. It took me 3 hours to take a crap. Sometimes they got in real deep... real, real deep and I'd spend an hour pulling it out of their." wrote Ness in his Diary. "I hope my new School's better... much much.. much better."

"Hey dad how did you become popular." asked Ness. "I joined a gang, did drugs, fowl mouthed the teachers, and wasted money on random stuff using a credit card. I regret nothing... Why you ask." replied Ness's dad. "None" yelled Ness before waving good bye for it was a new year of school, a new school.

He walked to school knowing exactly what he was going to do. First he was going to join the toughest gang he could find. Then he would do the other stuff. The gang would have to be first.

His search was going good. By the time he entered his first period class room. He knew about 4 gangs in the area. The crypts, the triads, the yellow jackets(AN: I don't know of a gang called the yellow jackets but there has to be one), or the bebops(AN: I don't think there a gang but I am not sure) . He also knew about two credit cards dealshipers that would give a minor a platinum.

By lunch he had figured out where he was going to get the credit card. But he couldn't choose weither to be a yellow jacket or a bebop. "Wait a second" he said "It ain't gangster to have your name the same as a bug".

He went through the rest of school ready to become a Bebop. When school was over he went over to where the bebops were hanging out and said "I want to join". "What did you say" said the leader trying to act tough.

"I want to join"

"Why"

"I want to be cool"

"Well you've come to the right place"

"Okay"

"Hey. It is not that easy"

"It's not"

"Nope, first the 10 to loyalty."

"What do I do" asked Ness breaking the flow. "Blah blah blah blah" said the leader.

THE NEXT DAY. It was Ness's 2nd class

Ness took a deep breathe and yelled "You crapped your pants Ms. Soilin"! "Oh God damn it how do you kids always find out" Said the teacher as she stormed out "...Is this a free period" said Ness questioning." 'Cause I'm gonna party 'till the bell (bell rings)"

"That was great" said the leader" Now take this" he finished handing Ness a white wafer. "Drugs"? Asked Ness. "Caffeine... so yes but legal, be aware it's a lot and #2". Then Ness took it and swallowed it with 10 others. So when he went to period 3 he was rather hyper

"Hey what 'cha dododoodododoodoin' I...I like caffeine. Hey do you like caffeine. I do...A lot." Said Ness in two seconds. "Shut the hell up" said the teacher.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..."

2 HOURS LATER

"You passed Step Two" said Len (the Leader) "Now for step 3... Now grab that rock and break a window with it"

Ness Look at the rock. It was the perfect size and shape to break glass. The weight was around 3 pounds. Not to heavy or light, just right. Ness picked it up, choose a window and threw it as hard as he could and sure enough the glass broke.

"Sigh" said Ness.

"Holy crap did you just say the word "sigh"."

"Yeah"

"So ... Why the hell?"

"Just wanted to"

"Oh...What"

"What, what"

"What did you want to do?"

"Say sigh"

"Hahah... Holy crap you just said the word sigh... wait... That's not that funny...oh"

"Oh yah 4 is to fart." Said the leader "BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" went Ness's ass. "5 is to burp"

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPP" went Ness

"6 is to arm pit fart" said Len

"POMT" went Ness' armpit

"7 grunting"

"gggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"ain't much of a grunt but I'll take it... If you do 8, 9, 10...8spinning 10 fast

Ness started spinning he lost count because he was so dizzy. But he finished.

"That was more like 100... and 9 is to smack yourself"

SMACK! "ooooowwwwwwww"

"10 is to write loyalty"

Ness grabbed a ball point pen and wrote loyalty on the ground although you couldn't read it because he was still dizzy.

"Okay now dance"

He started to do a Michael Jackson dance.

"You're in... oh yah why did you want to join" asked a member.

"I want to be cool...and rad, hip, hop, and be the top foseizzie." said Ness.

"... Let's kick his ass and shove pine cones up his ass for the next nine months" E.O.E. said.

THE END

My next chap will be done by 1/20/05 now review... You lazy bastards.

Edit 8-25-06: Spell checked/ took out the "NO FLAMES! UR ALL BASTARDS" part, because it was stupid… It really was. God, I was a n00b.


	4. AVENGE my MASTER and KILL those BASTARDS

CHAPTER 4: REVENGE MY MASTER, AND KILL THOSE BASTARDS!

AN: hey I know it took me a while to make this chapter, and first I would like to thank my reviewers (U ROK) because before this was a crappy story without reviews now it's a crappy story with reviews. I would also like to get 25 million dollars. But that isn't happening. I will end this AN with telling U about my upcoming stories. 1st, Mario House Party under Mario. This is about Mario and everyone moves into his house. And they don't pay rent... not a dime. And they cause trouble and they're a nuisance (humor: out by April 5 2005). 2nd, The Jay kids. Under SSBM. Ness, Kirby, Ice climbers, Lil' link, and Pichu start a band and become famous (WTF is up wit' name) (humor general out by June 21 2005). The last one is Super Smash Presidents. Under SSBM. Smash land (where the Smashers live... the country) over throws Master Hand and gets a new leader every month! (Humor/action will be out this year.)

DISCLAIMERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR: I DDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOO NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTT OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNN SSBM OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRR AAAAANYYYYYY tttttttthingg L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L--L-L-L-L--LL-L-L-L-L-L-Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee that.

5 YEARS AGO

Jiggly Puff was a young poke'mon in her poke' ball when a gun shot was fired. Jiggly Puff 's ball was under her master weight. She heard another gun shot. "Blastoise" she heard being said as Blastoise was shot several times by a machine gun. One by one she heard the other poke'mon get killed as she tried to free herself. Then she heard the 5th poke'mon take the lead right before she freed herself. She was only 6" high, as tired as hell and she was as bruised as a banana that was 3 years old a fell of the empire state building. The strong smell of blood with those facts made her loose her consciousness.

6 MONTHS BEFORE.

Mewtwo was brought to life though half blind and still in the giant test tube . There were 8 scientists and some rich guy. He heard the rich "One of you stay and get him ready, the others come with me and we'll discus the price."

So one staid the others left. He pressed a few buttons on his laptop and mewtwo was released from the test tube. When Mewtwo was let out he fell to his hands and knees. He wasn't used to the gravity, or the idea of walking. He was panting and out of breathe. It must have taken him 10 minutes just to stand up. When he had his balance down he asked "what did you make me". "We were paid by Mark... the guy in black, any way he wanted something that could kill had powers, and wouldn't have any remorse if he killed some one... I guess he wants to kill this one guy... then he'll erase you... I shouldn't have told you that...ulp"

Mewtwo's eyes were glowing red he would never be as mad in his life. The tiles in the floor were starting to crack. "... Hey you don't to do that... we have a bomb in the back... if you blast me you'll set it off..."

Said the scientist. "THEN I"LL CHOKE YOU TO DEATH!" he screamed.

He started choking him but ended up crushing his neck. He couldn't find the others but kept searching. for 5.5 years. Until he got a lead.

He found out the name of 3 of the scientists. How'd he do it? Simple he went on a website that listed over 30,000 people wanted for illegal science experiments, and 3 of those scientists were there.

It would take him a while to find them, but it was a big lead. He went to a forest to train. When he met Jiggly Puff. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"Huh I'm looking for some one''

"Well there are a lot of people here"

"I'm going to the city... Hey what are you doing here?"

"I'm training"

"Why"

"I'm going to kill some people"

"Same with me"

"Who"

"I don't know his name"

"Huh I know 3/8 of there names"

'' You're going to kill 8 people"

"I have my reasons"

"All in one day"

"What"

"Uhhhhhhhhmmmmm... I'll just insert the info into your brain and read it instead of this conversation giving

DK'92 a writers cramp" said Mewtwo " Wait ... I want him to suffer pain... the bastard"

Then the extremely hot and cool author forced Mewtwo to skip a bunch of crap and for the reader to get that they joined each others side to

REVENGE JIGGLY PUFFS MASTER AND KILL THOSE BASTARDS

" That was lame..." said Mewtwo

"Hell yeah" Said Jiggly puff

"YOU WILL BURN IN HELL!" I screamed at them!

Now review or I'll kick your ass

No Flames or you will die...

FLAMES SUCK!

Edit 8-25-06: Oh yes, they do. Unless if I'm the one giving them of course. Then they kick major ass. To the point though, it's spell checked.


	5. Swordplay Without SwordPlay

AN: Here it is and FYI I have 3 stories but this is probably my fav. The others are Getting away with murder (SSBM: general/ suspense)and I know in chap 3 I did not mention because I got the idea recently. And of course Mario House Party (Mario: humor) and yes I did release it very early. Next should be Super Smash Presidents.

My FIRST quint- chapter- Review responses:

rsmith 3813

O.o when the hell did you update! well any way I'm not gonna flame you good-bye!

Dark end Shadow

sorry but isn't script against the thingy ma bobber?

rsmith3813

I'm safe, ya got nothin' on me! I like da gangsta style, so continue or I'll release tha boyz on ya!

Chapter 5: Sword Play W/o sword play.

Marth was walking around when he heard Zelda scream. Thinking Ganondorf was there. He ran into the castle with Roy. When they found her she was screaming expletives and smacking the perverted Link who looked up her dress.

"Man, Link today was the last day you could of won the bet but now you owe me." smirked Roy.

Link got one his hands free and started rubbing Zelda's ass until Zelda hit him as hard as she could knocking him unconscious.

When Marth and Roy left Zelda smashed Link down to the floor below.

This woke Link up.

The drunken Ganondorf was in the castle and saw Link and thought he was Zelda. He tried to grab Link but he was stabbed by Link.

"Damn Bastard!" screamed Link.

Ganondorf stumbled around and saw a mop which he thought was Zelda instead of Link. He grabbed it and jumped out of the window.

" Hah hah hah hah you'll never catch me" yelled Ganondorf as he ran away.

"He's one crazy drunk... but that mop is hot..." said Link.

Link sees Marth and says kind of out of the blue

" I saw Ganondorf"

"RE-ally"

"yah"

"Okay Let's go get Zelda and Roy"

(does That flash screen thing that they do on the original justice league when there going some where and it also does that Neow wrom)

Then asked Zelda and she said...

"Yah right it's probably one of Link's perverted tricks"

That gave Link an idea... He was going to play a perverted trick but how?

"Okay Let's get Roy then." said Marth making Link forget his perverted idea.

(Does that flash screen with the Neow wrom)

"Okay" said Roy.

"But we haven't said anything" replied Marth.

"I know BECAUSE I READ THE SCRIPT" shouted Roy at The 2.

"HOLY CRAP! We have a script!" asked Link.

"YOU mean I spent 14 HOURS writing the script and you didn't even look at it" screamed Roy.

"Oh I got the script oh I remember that... Oh I looked at it... Well the cover as I threw my copy away" said Link.

"Same here only I thought we were improv actors" said Marth.

"AAAHHHHHH ... just skip to the next scene.. WITH OUT THE SCREEN THINGY" screamed Roy.

NEXT SCENE "God Roy Don't be such a jerk Damn..." I said while jumping to the next scene.

They saw Ganondorf... Making out to the mop... weird.

"Will you marry me Zelda?" asked Ganondorf to the mop.

When he heard no answer he took it as a no.

"WHY? I thought our love was special... Why won't you marry me!" asked Ganondorf not liking being rejected by... A MOP... Man I need to make better stories.

Then Marth stabbed him for not accepting that Ganondorf and the mop weren't meant to be... man, I suck.

They left and Link took the mop even though the others did not want it back but Link wanted it more than to clean floors.

3 Days Later.

Zelda heard a sound in her closet she cracked the door and saw Link making out with the mop.

NOW REVEIW OR YOU WILL BECOME SO DESPERATE THAT YOU'LL MAKE OUT WITH MOPS IN CLOSETS. SOMETIMES THE MOPS WILL BE HOT...

THE END OF THIS WEIRD CHAPTER... THAT WAS ONE HOT MOP... PLEASE TELL ME I DIDN'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD...REWIND… REWIND...PLEASE...STILL REVEIW THOUGH...


	6. The Casino

AN: READERS POLL! If you have read more than one of my stories, you can send a review letting me know which story you want me to update first! The story with the most reviews will be updated first, followed by second place, and so on and so forth. (If there happens to be a tie I will pick a name from a hat to see which one of the tied stories will go first). Yes, I did post a new story, and no, this is not a lame plan in which I have plotted just so I can get more reviews! I just want to see which of the stories I have created your favorite is. Beta-ing done by the anonymous beta.

The True Story of the Smashers: Chapter 6 THE CASINO!

The Mafia Don had a great idea. The Mafia was going to open a ... casino!

"Great idea"! said Pikachu. "But how are we gonna do it?"

"Simple my friend...we'll open a casino!" said the Don.

"But how are we gonna do** that**?" replied Pikachu.

"Oh yeah... We're gonna take over that laundry mat owned by the Triads." replied the Don.

"Won't that be dangerous?" asked Yoshi.

"No, the Triads are peaceful, forgiving people" said the Don.

"Are you okay?" said Pikachu.

"UHH...Not really. I spent the night at Smokey's." replied the Don.

"OOOOHH" went Pikachu.

Then the Mafia walked across the street and entered the laundry mat.

"AAAHH! It's The Mafia!" screamed a laundry mat employee.

All members except the Don were just breaking random items. The Don was telling everyone to leave and they all did, but they were still wrecking stuff.

THE NEXT DAY:

They got started on the casino.

"Open" exclaimed the Don.

"Holy Crap!" went Pikachu. "That was fast!"

2 SECONDS LATER (THAT WASN'T NEEDED)

There were tons of customers.

Pichu was the only guy winning, in fact he won triple the amount of money that he came in with.

"Hey, you may wanna whack that kid after he leaves, don't want him comin' back" said Smokey to Pikachu pointing to Pichu.

"Dude, that's my little **brother!"** replied Pikachu.

"So?" finished Smokey.

Then the Triads started shooting up the casino and the Mafia was shooting back (obviously).

"God damn Triads... Why ain't 'chu smokin'?" said Smokey while shooting at the Triads.

"OOOWWWEEE!" screamed a Triad who was shot in the heart.

Bullets were exchanged by the Triads and The Mafia. At the end of it, six Triads were dead and Pikachu was shot.

At the hospital:

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! MY CIGAR!" screamed Smokey.

"Hey, no smoking!" yelled the nurse.

"OOHH, THE INHUMANITY!" cried Smokey.

NEXT DAY AT THE CASINO...

A cop swaggered in.

"OH NO!" yelled the Don. "We're caught!"

(record screech)

"UHH, gambling's legal here." said the cop.

The next day, they closed the casino. It bored them with its legal-ness.

HOSPITAL

"Hey, they closed the casino!" said Pichu while visiting his brother.

"You're too young to gamble." snarled Pikachu.

"SSSSSSSSSSSShhhhh!"

Now review or your laundry mat will be taken over by the Mafia! (Insert maniacal laugh here.)

Chapter 5 and 6 edit: Spell checked. There were very few mistakes in this one. I changed a few things. Basically when Smokey says "So" that's originally "Ohh" and changed "duh" to "obviously"


	7. Hellooooooo Mr Debt! You're a Bastard!

AN: I'm not going to do the Jay kids... it was a stupid idea any whoo. My chapter estimate word plus... ( Drum Roll)... 51 chapters and 35,000 words... y'all...'cause I'm gangsta'... brodah' wit another anodah' modah' ... ahhh who am I kiddin'... everyone...uuuuhhmmmm... you seen all the stories… well.. This is the last one I need to debut... last debut of the stories in this story...word out.

The True story of the Smashers: Chapter 7: Hello Mr. Debt... You're a bastard.

Disclaimer: I own noting'

Bowser was in the club pocket full of dud... I know no more lyrics of the song. (Edit 8-31-06: it sucks any way)

He decided to pay for all 2,000 peoples bills... out of the blue when he came in. Then he realized it was a Ferrari dealership, but no problem for him... he just showed his credit card that didn't have a limit, and very high interest. He left with a 150,000,000$ bill.

He left and got his ass dipped in gold... then diamond. This cost him 3,000,000$ plus he gave a 150,000$ tip. He then walked around mooning people and getting his ass polished every 20 seconds each costing 10$ **but** due to bad math he was charged 1,000,000$ for just five minutes. When he then decided, to get the gold and diamond off his ass for 50,000,000$. Then he got his ass professionally scratched with a laser beam from a satellite in space for 10,000,000$.

Then he went to a place called "Suck Up To You Karaoke" witch cost him 1,000,000$.

Then he sung

" Ooooooohhhhhhhh

Yeah

Uh huh

Yah

What'

yo

bro'

wad up

uuuuummmh

oh yah it has to be a song

Let's get this party started

I'm sick of being you!

let's get this party started...

uhhh

Saint Anger 'round my ...

uuuuuhh

screw real songs

Uh, uh, uh, yah uh, uh, uh, uh, uh huh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, huh... yeah uh, uh, uh, I waste money like here uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, huh uh, what yeah uh, uh huh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, huh yeah back me up now ...now

It was very crappy.. and the charged him an extra 1,000,000,000$.

Then Bowser went home and saw his $1,900,000,000 credit card debt.

**" OH CRAP...**Y'all... I can't sing"

Now review or I'll put Saint Anger 'round your neck.

Edit 8-31-06: I always hated the chapter but it spell checked now. Deleted some stuff that I stretched out way too long.


	8. The Profile

AN:... Well you now seen all 6 stories! Now I shall tell you which you'll see more of. And I am sorry for last chapter... I didn't even like it! Good chapters will continue after this one.

The true story of the Smashers: chapter 8 The Profile.

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep doing these damned disclaimers? What's the point of life? Who created god? Why does rap rule the charts? Why does Michael Jackson have the best selling album ever? Why am I asking all these stupid questions? Is this really a disclaimer? Doesn't the fact that I have **one **disclaimer say that I do not own SSBM?

People who appear in... the swords man story

Sheik

Characteristics: (scratch ass) uhh...dumb body guard of Zelda.

Link:

Pervert.

Marth:

Wha'd you think?

Roy:

... Ain't it obvious...or is it?

Zelda:

Princess... **lazy**... well has her subjects do everything.

Young link:

Lil' brother of Link.

Ganondorf:

Drunk villain

Mob story

Game and Watch "Smokey Mccash":

2nd in command Smokaholic.

Mario "Don":

The Don.

Pikachu "Mafia Pikachu":

New kid in block Hit man.

Kirby:

A kid that wants to be in the mafia.

Pichu:

Pikachu's little brother.

Luigi:

Mario's brother

DR. Mario:

Quack

Peach:

Mario's ignorant wife

Yoshi:

Hit man

DK "Grunt"

Hit man/ body guard

Bowser story

Bowser:

Who the damned story's about!

Cop/Bounty Hunter story

Fox:

Sheriff

Falco:

Deputy

Samus:

Bounty hunter

Captain Falcon:

Bounty hunter

Poke'mon story:

Mewtwo:

Lab created Poke'mon looking for revenge

Jigglypuff:

Puff ball trying to avenge her master.

Ness story

Ness:

Idiot generous

Popo:

Suicidal kid

Nana:

Bully

Countdown.

6 Bowser chapters

8 Ness

8 Swords men

8 Poke'mon

9 cop

10 Mafia

Gewd bye

I

R

O

C

K

I

N

N

E

V

E

R

L

A

N

D

S

E

R

I

O

U

S

L

Y

T

H

I

S

I

S

C

O

M

E

D

Y

T

H

E

I

R

**B**

**U**

**T**

H

E

R

E

I

T

S

U

C

K

S

A

S

S

I

M

D

E

P

R

E

S

S

E

D

Edit 8-31-06: Spell checked. Why does this chapter exist?


	9. The Masters of Bad Table Manners

An: This will be a better chapter...I got a muse... he's a stoat, named Meint.

The True Story of the Smashers: Chapter 9, The masters of rude table manors

Disclaimer: ...I own nothing, so go away you damn lawyers.

"Dude... that's your reviews" said Meint.

"That sucks for me... heh heh...WAHHHHH!"I cried.

"Don't worry it was just a few... hundred... uhhh... yah it **does **suck for you." scoffed Meint

Fox felt that something bad was going to happen, but it was much worse.

**Boom!** Went an explosion done with cheap special effects.

Fox, along with half the towns people checked it out. Then they saw it was the Over Priced, Over sized Jewelry Store

"Oh No… Well now I don't have to buy my wife jewelry" Went Fox.

"Hey that's my (censored)ing job" Went the store owner.

"Terrorizing men, making them buy jewelry ripping them of tons of money buying bull (Bleeped)?"asked Fox.

"Yup!"

"OH..."

"AHEM!" Went the ignored criminals (heroes to all married men)."ASS JET PACK!" One screamed, as he grabbed the others and blasted off into the sky that smelt like ass.

The next Day in bad guys hang out.

"Bwa ha ha ha" Scoffed one (Now to be as Ben Ormanstro, or Dr.B.O)

"Hey why'd you space between each 'ha'...I don't think that's correct?" said another

(Burpanotistromonohowo from the window to the wall, then the unnamed feeling takes me away... it takes me.. break you now mercy I can not allow to your face my face will blow watching as your blood pours out let's do this now, I like big butts and I can not lie, cigarettes and Mary Jane to keep me insane, I'm breaking the habit tonight, I'm not the one whose so far away as I feel the snake bite enter my veins never did I want to be here again and I don't remember why I came. A.K.A. Burp)

"Don't talk to your superiors like that!...and yes"replied Dr.B.O.

"Will you two shut the hell up!" Exclaimed the 3rd one ( Fart A.K.A. Fart)

"Yes sir!" The other two said in unison pointing out to readers that Fart is in command.

"Wait! Why are we hear..." Asked Burp.

"Umm uh I forgot." Replied Dr. B.O.

"You imbeciles how can both have forgotten? Uh I forgot too.. Damn!"

At Bounty Hunters H.Q. The electricity went out.

"Good thing I have this carosine lamp." Samus said.

Then the kerosene lamp fell over.

"Damn it! We should leave, and not call the fire fighters" Said Captain Falcon.

"What?" Replied Samus.

"Go!" Finished C. Falcon as they left the burning H.Q.

At Police Station

"A murderous crime has happened!" Said Fox loudly getting every one's attention. "Another donut was stolen in this building!"

"(Gasp) that was the 18th this month! 50 altogether." Someone said to another.

"We're gonna starve to death!" Screamed another.

"I can't take live any more!" Screamed one as he shot himself in the head.

"Let's see how many donuts are left!" Suggested one as they checked.

They checked and counted a hundred times, and saw that there were only 29,999 donuts.

"Someone can only have 99 donuts... not the usual 100 today...(Cries)" Fox told them all.

"What?" One asked very loudly.

"Yeah, 100 people 29,999 donuts... we'd normally have 30,100, and 101 people. 100 were sprinkled, and as cops we can only eat glazed A.K.A. "cop donuts" to little kids. Bob shot himself, and one was stolen." said another.

"I can't take it anymore! **I DID IT!"** One cried right before the other cops gunned him down for the heinous act.

"Okay that solves that... We can eat his donuts to make up for what he stole." Said Fox.

The Next stupid day at an arcade

The Three villains of this chapter were right next to it.

"Bwahahah!... ummm...uhhh... Why are we here again?" Asked Burp.

"Damn it! You can't do the chuckling! Well you can but you can't do it individually, some one in high level has to start it, **then** you can laugh!... What was your question again?" asked Dr. B.O.

"I forgot" Responded Burp.

"Now watch!" Yelled Fart as he farted and a huge blast from his ass destroyed the arcade which was empty at the time.

"Why'd we have to come?" Asked Dr. B.O.

"I don't know... It looked like a good idea at first... I don't even know why I destroyed this arcade." Responded Fart.

"I need to leave you guys.. Sorry you're just mad with power." Said Burp.

"No you won't." Said Fart as he leaned over his ass in Burp's direction.

"No!..." Yelled Burp right before he was melted by a huge fart.

"...That's (censored)ing gross" Said Dr B.O. "Hey are you still alive... (looks at Fart whose on the ground.) oh yeah, ya forgot the close pin. Bwahahahah I am evil, cause... I'm alive and Saint Anger 'round my neck."

Dr. B.O. walked on villainously until he suddenly combusted.

The End and Metallica rocks (Head bangs even though his hair too short).

Edit 8-31-06: How ironic that it mentions having too short of hair to head bang since I sadly just cut it from head bangable size. I wish I hadn't. Wait, that's not ironic at all.


	10. The ! end

AN: You make me sad. The best of all mine and you don't read, Wait! Who am I talking to. I am aggravated... in a way that makes you laugh.

FYI: I'm back! Sorry my old computer got a virus, and now I have a 'dell'

Disclaimer: I don't own dell. Some rich ass does. I'd say SSBM but I don't mention it.

The End.

It was a gloomy day, then a 20 mile asteroid hit earth and killed everyone.

The extremely stupid ending.

Edit 8-31-06: Nothing's edited really.


End file.
